


My Slayer Of Souls

by SinScrivener



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fan Characters, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:28:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22900966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinScrivener/pseuds/SinScrivener
Summary: I wanted to write about Aza and Rune/Runa and their spawns~Just a lil something ❤️Rune/Runa goes by NO GENDER and only by name Rune (male) Runa (female) there is no she nor he, no mum nor da, just parent, Rune, or Runa!In this, it will be Rune, male like for a just tired out Aza admiring her newborn spawns~
Relationships: Hastur & Ligur (Good Omens), Hastur/Ligur (Good Omens)





	My Slayer Of Souls

It's soft and quiet in the flat.

Dimly lit, and smelled soothing around the whole area.

Within a secret room tucked neatly away, the scent of milk and beautiful new life tickled a well smelling nose.

This room was even darker, it was just right in temperature, it was perfect~

Inside lay an exhausted demon female, her ears lowered tiredly, body shivering within the nest she'd made time and time again before the birth of the four new lives that had arrived that night.

Aza, the smallest of Hastur and Ligurs litter of spawns lay in her own nest now, with her own litter~

She wondered what her siblings would think of them, and her mate~

"Doe?"

Aza's sleek ears flicked at the pet name her mate called her, Aza, Azazel, Scapegoat, she was their Doe~

Rune's Doe~

"Come say hello my Assassin~" She purred tiredly through the doorway where the voice of Rune came through.

Sure enough, slowly and carefully and with the utmost respect, Rune came into the secret room, now to be seen as a nest room, and nearly fell to their knees at the sight before them.

"They haven't seen nor heard just yet but Demons know their parents are near~ Say hello my love~"

Rune lowered to elbows and knees gently, looked to Aza who beamed. Carefully, Rune peeked into the well made nest and found four beautiful Hellspawns nursing along their mums belly much as a mummy cat would with her kittens~

"Za, my Doe…" Rune nearly sobbed right then in there but tried holding it as one of the spawns wobbled a bit, sniffing out the new smell, THEM, and praised proudly, "That's it lil mate, that's it! Good, good!"

"They'll make fine assassins do you think, Rune?" Aza asked tiredly, lowering her head upon her arms, stopped, giggled as a pillow was carefully placed just below her head, and laughed as Rune finished putting her tired head down before answering their mate, smiling ever proudly, "Hell yes!"

Forming a tail, Aza fluttered it down upon her spawns, her wings nothing like her big brother Jasper's or mum Hasturs, but she'd taken to keeping a tail!

"Now I'm jealous!"

Aza flicked out her forked tongue sweetly before yawning, fangs showing some before she spoke slowly, "Come lie down~"

But Rune did not.

They noticed their mate was both tired and hungry, being away as she labored was half the battle, now came caring for her with the spawns here with her! She'd need them more then ever-

"I've always and will forever need you you derp~" Aza hummed sweetly, dark eyes beaming up at Rune who smiled back before saying, kissing her between the eyes, "Nevertheless,"

They got up slowly and assured, "I'll make sure you won't be sorry for choosing me!"

"How could I ever be?"

Rune did not answer and instead, with a last long loving look thrown over their shoulder, Rune lifted the sterling silver ring piece from their collar and kissed it, then removed it and set it neatly down beside their one and only photo, their wedding photo, and instead clipped on a strange light chain one where the ring had been.

The sterling silver ring was to keep the wearer safe by Demonic energy, Rune, to keep Rune safe.

But in using it used up Aza's own Demonic energy so, like back in the day, with weapons on hand and smarts in mind, Rune set off to start a harvest up for their mate and new spawns~

A harvest of unwilling mortal participants they found as they moved.

Unbeknownst to Aza's own parents that's how these spawns came to BE!

The dance of a Demon and her Slayer of Souls~

**Author's Note:**

> Followed by-
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/22409626


End file.
